Aku Membunuh
by Cav allone
Summary: Dari kecil aku tak pernah belajar membunuh, sungguh. Namun, aku tahu malam itu aku telah membunuh. Tapi, karena itu juga aku bertemu dengan anak bermata cerulean itu. Aku harus bersyukur atau.. merasa bersalah? Warning inside. DLDR!


_Aku tumbuh di antara bayang-bayang kelam kehidupan para pembunuh. Tumbuh di kalangan pembunuh berdarah dingin tak mempengaruhi hati ku. Hatiku tak kunjung beku. Ya, aku yang besar di kelompok pembunuh berdarah dingin dan tak berperasaan ini masih ingat cara tersenyum, bersikap ramah, sopan, tata bahasa yang baik, dan sebagainya—walau jelas aku tidak mendapat pendidikan tentang hal-hal seperti ini baik dari ibu maupun ayahku dan jarangnya pengaplikasian sehingga kemampuanku untuk beramah-tamah tidak terlalu baik. Mereka—orang tuaku—terlalu sibuk membunuh dan membunuh. Bahkan, kalau aku tak pulang seminggu pun pasti mereka tak akan mencariku. _

_Aku tak pernah belajar membunuh, tapi hari itu, aku membunuh dua orang sekaligus. _

.

**XXX**

**Aku Membunuh  
><strong>

**By**

**Yuuki de Devil**

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso**

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), AU, Shonen-ai

**XXX**

**.**

"Maaf kan aku, Mr. Phantomhive. Aku—aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan Mrs. Phantomhive. Maafkan aku." Dokter berambut _jetblack_ bergaya _harajuku _itu menjelaskan keadaan seorang ibu yang telah terbaring tanpa nyawa di ruang operasi pada seorang anak berambut kelabu dengan _orb _seindah langit biru.

Setelah lama terdiam—dan setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam—anak ber_orb _seindah langit itu berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana adikku, Dok?".

Dokter berambut hitam dengan _orb _sewarna delima itu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf kan aku. Aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan kandungannya. Maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bermak—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalian sudah berusaha sangat keras dan berupaya melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi, ini kehendak Tuhan. Ibuku memang harus pergi. Tak apa. Aku memaafkan mu. Toh, sebenarnya Dokter tidak perlu minta maaf." jeda, " Jadi, bisa aku selesaikan masalah administrasi dan lain-lain yang perlu aku selesaikan sekarang?" sang anak berambut kelabu memotong ucapan dokter pemilik kelereng _crimson _di hadapannya.

"Ya, Mr. Phantomhive." Dokter muda itu menjawab sambil tersenyum getir, pedih. Ia tahu bahwa anak di hadapannya berusaha tegar dan tak melelehkan butiran kristal yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari matanya yang indah, seindah langit. Sayangnya langit sedang berduka, karena bumi baru saja kehilangan seorang manusia baik hati, sehingga langit tidak sewarna dengan warna matanya.

Hujan turun. Dan dokter muda itu tahu, bahwa langit mewakili anak remaja di depannya meneteskan air mata. Berduka. Sedih. Kehilangan.

Sakitkah rasanya kehilangan orang tua? Dokter muda bernama Sebastian Michaelis itu tak pernah tahu. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah lama ia lupakan. Bahkan, kematian orang tuanya kapan saja Sebastian tak pernah tahu.

.

.

**Sebastian's POV**

Aku tak pernah belajar membunuh, aku berani bersumpah.

Tak aku pungkiri, bahwa kedua orang tuaku-baik ayah maupun ibuku-adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Cobalah kau tanyakan pada para pembunuh bayaran di London ini—atau sekalian saja pada para pembunuh bayaran di Inggris—apakah mereka mengenal orang yang bernama Andrew Michaelis dan Eliza Michaelis? Tentu saja mereka akan menjawab 'iya'. Karena ayah dan ibuku—

—memang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia gelap pembunuh bayaran. Di dunia orang-orang gila yang mau-maunya mengotori tangannya dengan bau anyir darah. Ayah dan ibuku, Andrew dan Eliza Michaelis, dikenal sebagai pembunuh paling sadis dan berdarah dingin yang tak punya belas kasihan. Dan aku benci itu.

Setelah menamatkan SMA ku, aku memilih tinggal sendiri. Aku tinggal di kos-kosan sederhana. Pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan. Arlyn namanya. Arlyn adalah ibu kos yang paling baik yang pernah aku temui. Ia sabar, perhatian, lembut, pemaaf, keibuan, bahkan ketika kami _nunggak _bayar kos saja beliau mau memaklumi. Aku kos di sana sampai usiaku dua puluh tahun.

Ketika umurku 21 tahun, aku sudah mampu membeli rumah sendiri. Itu pun berkat tabungan yang aku kumpulkan dari dulu lalu aku simpan di bank. Yah, sedikit bantuan dari ibu kosku juga. Rumah itu minimalis. Hanya bercat abu-abu cerah dan di bagian kamarku didominasi warna coklat dan putih. Sederhana saja. Tapi, yah. Masih layak untuk sebuah rumah nyaman layak huni.

Saat umurku 23 tahun, aku menjadi dokter yang menangani masalah kandungan dan persalinan. Selama 3 tahun ini, aku baru sekali hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang. Tolong garis bawahi itu. Dan tadi siang, aku telah menghilangkan nyawa orang. Dua orang sekaligus.

Seharusnya, itu adalah kejadian yang lumrah terjadi. _Well, _aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai semenyesal ini menghilangkan—sebenarnya bukan menghilangkan, tapi gagal menyelamatkan—kedua orang itu. Mrs. Rachel Phantomhive dan bayinya.

Apalagi, ketika aku tahu bahwa Mrs. Phantomhive sudah tidak memiliki suami dan ketika pergi menyusul sang suami, dia meninggalkan seorang anak di muka bumi. Anak yang sekarang sebatang kara. Tanpa seorang pun yang akan dia panggil 'ayah', 'ibu', maupun 'keluarga'.

Ya, dia tak punya keluarga. Bibinya, Angelina Durless, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia punya selain kedua orang tuanya, sudah meninggal satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Yah, itu juga aku dengar-dengar sih. Aku tidak tahu pasti.

Yang jelas, kalau dia sebatang kara, mau bagaimana dia mencari uang? Uang untuk biaya hidupnya? Sekolahnya? Umurnya baru enam belas tahun. Masa' iya dia harus putus sekolah? Tapi, aku kira dia termasuk anak yang pandai dan tentu akan sangat sayang kalau dia putus di tengah jalan. Lalu, memangnya kalau mau bekerja, dia bisa kerja apa? Badannya saja terlihat lemah begitu. Ah, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Pada Mrs. Phantomhive dan bayinya.

Aku rasa, besok aku akan datang ke acara pemakaman Mrs. Phantomhive. Menurutku—

—besok langit tak akan sama warnanya dengan matamu, Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

**Ciel's POV**

Acara pemakaman ibu dan adikku baru saja selesai. Orang-orang yang melayat baru saja beranjak pulang. Di sela-sela orang yang berlalu lalang, aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari makam ibuku, sebuah _orb _berwarna _crimson_ memperhatikanku dengan membawa sebuket bunga _White Chrysanthemum_. Kalian tahu? Di Prancis, bunga krisan putih adalah simbol berkabung, simbol pemakaman. Masalahnya, dia ke sini ada perlu apa? _'Mungkin saja berziarah ke makam kerabatnya.'_

Aku memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya saja.

Aku berlutut di samping nisan ibuku tercinta, ibuku tersayang. Aku mengusap nisan itu perlahan. Aku tahu, bahwa kehidupan yang sesungguhnya baru akan aku jalani, "Ibu, ini aku—Ciel Phantomhive, putramu. Ibu, aku harap kau tenang di sana. Maaf kan aku, Bu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji mengunjugi mu seminggu sekali sebagaimana dirimu dulu saat ayah pergi. Aku harus mencari uang, Bu. Jadi aku tak bisa berjanji akan rutin mengunjungimu. Tapi, aku akan menyanggupi jika ibu menyuruhku berjanji untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh dan tidak melupakan ibu. Bu, sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menyayangi ibu."—

—dan air mataku meleleh.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah begini. Aku harus kuat!'_. Ya, aku harus kuat. Sejak kepergian ibuku yang meninggalkan ku selama-lamanya menyusul ayahku dalam dunia keabadian, aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi pemuda yang tegar dan kuat. Aku adalah anak laki-laki. Aku tak boleh lemah. Aku akan membahagiakan ibu agar dia tidur dalam keabadian dengan tenang.

Aku mencoba menghapus dan menghentikan air mataku. Tapi, air mata itu tak mau berhenti mengalir seolah mengejekku. Air mataku bercampur dengan tangisan langit. Dan, aku tahu. Bahwa langit juga menangis dalam rangka mengantar kepergian orang-orang yang paling aku sayangi. Ibuku yang baik hati selama hidupnya. Ibuku yang tak pernah berkata kasar walau aku melakukan kesalahan. Selamanya, aku menyayangi ibuku.

GREP!

Sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh ku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang sebegitu pedulinya pada anak sebatang kara—yang dengan bodohnya—berdiri ditengah pemakaman tanpa menggunakan payung atau jas hujan. Dia—siapapun itu, aku tak kuasa menolak pelukannya yang menghangatkan itu. Aku merasa—hangat. Orang itu juga memayungiku. Ah, baik sekali. Manusia, ataukah malaikat?

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku saja, Ciel?" suara itu terasa familiar. Mungkinkah dia—

"Dokter Michaelis? Sedang apa anda di sini? Apakah anda datang ke sini untuk melayat seseor—" aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani memeluk ku. Dan, aku baru sadar—kalau dia kesini untuk melayat—

"Melayat ibumu, Ciel. Aku yang telah menghilangkan nyawanya. Aku akan sangat merasa berdosa kalau aku tak datang ke pemakaman seseorang yang telah aku hilangkan nyawanya. Maafkan aku, Ciel." Dia tersenyum getir—aku tahu, dia sangat merasa bersalah dan menganggap bahwa ibuku pergi karena kesalahannya.

Aku tersenyum samar, "Dok—"

"Sebastian saja." Dipotongnya ucapanku dan dilepaskannya pelukannya. Dan, saat dokter muda yang tampan itu melonggarkan pelukannya, aku merasa agak—kecewa. Aku benar-benar dibuat melongo oleh pemikiran ku sendiri, _'Apa-apaan yang barusan kurasakan? Kecewa? Bodoh kau, Ciel! Dia ini laki-laki tau'! LAKI-LAKI! Lebih tua darimu juga!'_

"Sebastian, harusnya kau tidak perlu merasa ini semua salahmu. Ini adalah keputusan Tuhan. Dia memang sudah merindukan ibuku berada di sisinya. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah sampai segitunya, Sebastian. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu." Aku menatap matanya. Mata sewarna delima yang indah tak terkira. Dulu, aku selalu mengira kalau mata merah itu mengerikan. Ternyata, jika mata merah itu adalah milik orang di depan ku, aku rasa aku sama sekali tak berfikir kalau mata merah itu menakutkan.

Dia tersenyum manis padaku—tulus, bukan senyum palsu yang sering dia berikan pada orang-orang, "Nah, di sini hujan, Ciel. Kau mau mengobrol di sini dan membangunkan mereka atau pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dan mengobrol di sana? Aku sih, terserah kau."

Alis ku berkedut marah, "Mana ada orang yang sudah tidak ada bisa bangun lagi? Aku ini bukan anak kecil tau'!"

Dia berkata sambil terus mengulum senyum geli, "Ho? Jadi kau mau melihatnya? Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sini, aku mau pergi saja ah." Sebastian berbalik—dan, hei! Dia meninggalkanku.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" aku pun menyusulnya dengan gerutuan panjang-pendek. Dan aku yakin, orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu itu sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar sinting.

.

.

_Tuhan, kalau aku memang penyebab meninggalnya orang tua anak bermata cerulean itu, hukumlah aku sesukamu, Tuhan. Aku pasrah. _

_Ambil kekayaanku, rampas popularitasku, injak-injak harga diriku, siksa aku. Tapi, aku mohon, Tuhan. Biarkan aku tetap di sisinya. Biarkan aku mendampinginya. _

_Aku hanya ingin melindungi jiwanya yang rapuh, Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin melindungi hatinya yang ringkih, Tuhan. _

_Hanya untuk bersama anak bermata cerulean itu, aku rela melakukan apa saja asal aku bisa bersama dengannya. _

_Aku menyayanginya—bukan, aku cinta padanya. Sejak pertama kali aku melihat _orb _yang berpendar indah itu. Aku ingin menjaga agar _orb _itu tak lagi meneteskan air mata._

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hallo, Minna-san! ^^

Kenalkan, saya orang baru di sini. Nama saya Yuuki. Panggil saja Yuu. Ini fic perkenalan Yuu. Jelek yah? Idenya biasa banget ya? Maaf ya, Yuu emang masih perlu banyak belajar dari senpai-senpai di FKI. ^^

Saya merasa ada yang kurang di fict ini. Ada yang berkenan memberi tahu Yuu? Kalau ada silahkan di beri tahu lewat review. Yuu juga menerima kritik, saran, atau komentar. Semuanya bisa diberitahukan lewat review ^^

Terima kasih, sudah membaca, Minna-san.

The Devil from Darkness,

Yuuki de Devil.


End file.
